With regard to newspapers, magazines, books, instruction manuals, encyclopedias, information research tools, legal documents, as well as other forms of information-containing reference material, it is commonly necessary to refer a reader to text in a different section or page of the same or another reference material. Most commonly, the reader is provided with a page number in the reference to refer to where the reader may find the desired text continued on that page. However, once the reader has successfully located the referenced page in the appropriate newspaper, magazine, book, document, or other reference, the reader is then required to search the contents of the page in order to locate the text which he is desirous of reading.
For example, with regard to newspapers, a reader is often referred to a different page in a newspaper wherein a continuation segment of a desired article is located. Once the reader turns to the appropriate page, he is then required to search the entire page of the newspaper in order to locate the desired text. Often, the reader has forgotten the title of the subject article and must scan the text of potentially numerous article segments on that page in order to successfully locate the desired article segment.
One may find patents in the prior art which teach methods for assisting a reader of a book, for example, in locating a desired page in the book which contains desired text. Examples of these are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,680,630; 1,222,568; 1,026,804; 629,214 and 404,294. These systems, however, only assist the reader in finding a desired page. Once the appropriate page has been found, the reader must still scan or search the page for desired text. The present invention seeks to remedy this deficiency by providing a method whereby a reader may easily locate desired text or other material on a page once the appropriate page has been found.